Because She's Different
by KibaGurl08
Summary: Kiba has met a new girl, and is immediantly attracted to her Individuality that sets her appart from the other girls. I suck at summaries, but please read :


**Hey peeps, Just another Kiba Fanfic**_**. **_**It starts off a bit slow but I promise it gets better.**__**I do not own**** Naruto or any of its characters. But I do own Tuyara, and I don't mind if people decide to use her in their stories. Actually, I encourage it, because I would like to see how you would write with her. Well anyway, Read and enjoy!**

"Tuyara, we need you to help out in the kitchen." Called Teuchi from the back of the ramen shop. Tuyara finished serving the last customer and made her way out the back, helping Teuchi and his daughter Ayame prepare the orders of ramen for the awaiting customers out the front.

"There, that's the last one" said Tuyara as she handed the ramen to the last customer. She wiped her forehead and smiled at Teuchi. "Gee, it was busy tonight wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was, but it's not over yet." He replied, smiling back. Ayame walked up to the counter and peered over the edge, trying to see if there were any entering customers around the corner.

"Yep, here come Kureni and team 8 now, right on time!" said Ayame. Tuyara turned and looked at Teuchi with a confused look. "Regular customers I'm guessing?" she said.

"Yep. We get a lot of the Genin students stop by after training and have dinner. On Thursdays, it's usually team 8 that dines in. But you started last Friday so you haven't met them yet." He smiled.

"Well I'm sure i can get to know them tonight." Tuyara replied, folding her arms and leaning back on the bench behind her. She was only new to the Ichiraku ramen shop, and had only been working there for about a week. Her family lived in the lower part of Konoha, and were not very financially stable. Tuyara worked at many different places trying to earn money to support her family, but no businesses she worked for could afford to keep her on. It wasn't her fault; Tuyara was a lovely girl. She was daring, very outgoing, happy, straight forward and was never afraid to speak her mind. She really didn't care what others thought about her and nothing got her down.

She watched as a sensei and 3 students around the age of 15 entered the shop. One was a girl with short black hair and pale purple eyes. She seemed very quiet and shy, and wore a creamy coloured jacket with black pants.

The other was a strange looking boy who wore a long light green jacket with a high collar. He also wore glasses which shaded his eyes and had thick brown hair which stood up straight.

The other was a really good looking guy who had red fang markings on his cheeks. He had slightly tanned skin and brown messy hair. He carried a little white dog by his side and wore a grey hoodie which had fur outlining. He was really, really good looking.

For some reason, as soon as Tuyara saw him her heart started to pound faster. She wasn't someone who would get all shy and giggle around boys, but she was someone that was very confident around them. She had never had butterflies around a boy before. She smiled and welcomed them all as they walked in. They all sat down at the ramen bar and discussed what they were going to order.

"Hey guys, what can I get you?" Tuyara said politely. She looked at the red fang marked boy and smiled. He smiled back and then continued to talk to his team mate_. Hah, what a hottie!_ She thought as she continued to serve his sensei. Once they placed their orders, Tuyara made her way out the back to help Teuchi prepare the food.

"So what are their names?" she asked him as she helped place spices in the stew.

"The girl is Hinata Hyuga, the boy with the glasses is shino Abrume and the boy with the red fang markings on his cheeks is Kiba Inuzuka."

She smiled and helped to continue making their food until it was all cooked. She walked out and handed them their orders one by one.

"Thank you..." said the Hyuga girl quietly as she smiled and started to eat her food.

"Thank you miss." Said shino, as he took his meal from her hands slowly and started to eat it.

"Yahoo! Man, that looks great, huh akamaru?" cheered kiba as he took his order from her hand. "Thanks, it looks great." He added. He looked up at the girl who stood before him. He didn't mean to stare, but he was slightly caught off guard by her beauty. _Why have i never seen her before?_ He thought to himself as he turned away to hide his very faint blush.

"No problem, anytime." Replied Tuyara as she smiled at the team who all seemed to be enjoying their meals.

"So, i haven't seen you before, are you new?" asked Kureni, smiling at her. Kiba glanced up from his meal to hear her reply. It was exactly what he wanted to ask her.  
He pressed his hand slightly against his forehead as he felt his temperature start to rise. His face was starting to get hot and he found himself continually staring at the girl before him.

"Yeah, i started working last Friday. But i have defiantly had my work cut out for me since I've been here, this place gets pretty busy!" she said, giggling and scratching the back of her head. After chatting for a few minutes, they slowly finished and left one by one.

"Ok Tuyara, its 10:30. You can go home if you like" called Teuchi from the back of the shop. Tuyara smiled and grabbed her stuff as she waved goodbye to her boss and his daughter.

As she made her way through the dark streets, she saw a familiar figure up ahead. It was kiba, the boy she met just a few minutes before.

"Hey, are you that guy from before?" she called as she watched the boy turn around. He stood just a few meters in front of her with his hands in his pockets.

Kibas face lit up slightly as he looked at the brunette girl in front of him. "Oh, I remember you. You're that girl from the ramen shop, am I right?" he asked with a smile on his face. She smiled back and reached out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Tuyara." She said as he took her hand in his and shook it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm kiba. Kiba Inuzuka."

"Do you live down this way?" she asked, as they both started to walk down the road. She chatted confidently to him, showing off her bright and bubbly personality.

"Uh, yeah i do. My house is the sixth one to the left." He pointed to a large house with a gate and drive way out the front. "And what about you?" he replied, eager to know where she lived. She pointed to a street just a few houses down from kibas and said that it was one of the houses down there. When they reached kibas house, she looked at his massive home.

"Nice house." Said Tuyara as she eyed the massive mansion like compound. She could here barks coming from inside as she continued to talk to kiba.

"Do you own dogs or something?" she asked as they talked in front of his house. Kiba didn't hear her, as he was too busy concentrating on her amazing scent. Although she had just finished work, she smelt amazing. It wasn't a warm smell, not like cakes or biscuits like most girls had. It was a refreshing smell, like a cool glass of lemonade or a minty aroma.

"Kiba? Did you hear me?" she laughed as she awoke him from his thoughts. She stood there and smiled at the great looking boy standing before her. "I take it you're not the focussed type." She added as she gave him a slight nudge in the arm.

"Huh? What? Sorry i was thinking of something else..." he replied as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, we do own a few dogs. My clan specialises in training them so they can be our companions in battle."

"Wow, that sounds cool!" she said as she peered through the gate and at his house. As she turned her back to him to look, kiba eyed her up and down. _Wow, she is hot!_ He thought as he placed his hands in his pockets.  
It had been a while since kiba was in a relationship; his last one was when he was in the academy. He was dating one of the girls in his class, but it wasn't serious. He actually thought she was annoying and being 13, he just wanted to see what it was like. It wasn't extremely great, and he decided to focus more on his training than girls. But this girl was different. She was so bright and bubbly he couldn't help but smile when he was around her. She was pretty and confident and nothing got her down.

"Crap! Is that the time?" Tuyara said as she glanced at her watch. It was 11:30pm, and her parents would be worried sick.

"Sorry, i have to go. Maybe i could see you some other time?" she said as she faced him. She looked up at his canine like eyes and smiled.

"Well, that depends. Only if that 'other time' is a date." Said kiba as he smiled cheekily at her. She let out a slight laugh and crossed her arms.

"Are you asking me out on a date, kiba Inuzuka?" she replied flirtatiously.

"Well, you could say that. So what do ya say?"

Kibas heart pounded but he was confident. He thought that this girl was something different and wanted to try his luck with her. If she turned him down, he would be upset, but if she said yes, he would be very happy and probably won't stop thinking about it for the rest of the night.

"Well i accept." She replied. Kiba looked at her and smiled. He felt like doing a punch in the air and yelling 'yahoo!' but he decided to keep his cool so he didn't scare her away.

"I finish just after lunch tomorrow, so why don't you come by the ramen shop then?" she said happily.

"Sounds great. I'll see you then."

She went to turn away and start walking home, but she decided to turn and take a few steps towards kiba instead. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug. For the first few seconds, he stood there in shock. _Wow, this girl must actually like me. Since when do girls fall for me? _He asked himself before he hugged her back. She released him and smiled cheekily before turning away. She wasn't afraid to hug him. If he didn't like her then he wouldn't hug her back, It was simple. But seeing that he asked her out on a date, it wouldn't hurt to give him a little hug.

"Hah, you can't get enough of me already." Kiba said sarcastically as he waved good bye to Tuyara. She laughed and just waved back, before disappearing into the dark streets of the leaf village.

Kiba walked through his gate and into his house. He didn't notice that he had a wide grin which almost filled his entire face.

"So who was that?" kibas mother, Tsume, said as she stood in the hallway of his house. Kiba jumped at the sound of her voice, thinking she was already in bed. _Uh-oh, did mom see her? If she did she isn't going to stop bugging me about it._

"Just a girl that i met tonight. That's all." Kiba said as he tried to shrug off the conversation. Tsume wasn't buying it though, as she crossed her arms and stared down at her 15 year old son.

"Just a girl huh?"

"Yeah. Why do i need to tell you anyway?" kiba said as he crossed his arms. He thought of Tuyara as more than 'just a girl' even though they only just met. But no way was he going to tell his mother that. She would most likely yell at him, and tell him to concentrate on training, or she would tease him about it in front of his sister and team mates. Either way, it would have been annoying.

"Well, I don't know 'just a girl' who would throw themselves at you the first time they meet." She grinned. "And even if you don't tell me, I'm your mom so i would find out anyway." She added with a big smile on her face. Kiba just growled and walked up to his room. He lied on his bed with his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling. He started to think of her, and thinking of what could happen between now and tomorrow. _What happens if she meets Saskue and cancels our date to be with him? Every other girl in the village drools over him so i don't see why she wouldn't._

His smile fades as he thinks of the Uchiha. _Stupid jerk. What's so special about him anyway..._

**//The Next morning//**

"Morning Naruto." Smiled Tuyara as she served the blonde headed hypoactive in front of her.

"Morning Tuyara! How have you been?" he asked as he gave her a wave.

"Pretty good actually. I'm going on a date this afternoon so I'm really looking forward to it."

Naruto looked at her with a mischievous grin. "Oooooooh, a date with who?" he asked as he leaned a little closer. Naruto was the most regular customer she had seen since she had started working at the ramen shop. Maybe he got a little annoying sometimes but he isn't hurting anyone so there was no harm with her being his friend.

"His name is kiba." Tuyara replied as she smiled. Just saying his name made her heart beat that tiny bit faster. Naruto's mouth dropped and he almost choked on his ramen when he heard her say it.

"WHAT! YOU MEAN KIBA INUZUKA?!" he yelled as he slammed his fists down on the table.

"Yep, thats the one." She replied calmly.

"But you cant go out with him! He is annoying! And he is like a dog! What could you possibly see in guy llike that!"

Tuyara looked at Naruto and smiled. "Ok, first of all, he is not much more annoying than you Naruto, so i think i could deal with that."

Naruto stared at her and pouted. "Pfft, I'm not annoying..." he mumbled as he crossed his arms.

"And second of all, he is not a dog. He may have traits and senses like a dog, but if you ask me, i think its cool. And third of all, from what I've seen of him so far, he seems like a pretty cool guy. He's funny and i get this vibe that he kinda likes me and would treat me good." She added. She had noticed the way kiba looked at her the night before and often had to wake him up from a daydream-or whatever he was having- for him to concentrate on what she was saying.

Naruto finished his ramen and swallowed. "Well I don't think your gonna have much fun. Kiba can come across as a jerk if you ask me."

Tuyara just shrugged at what Naruto said and smiled. She wasn't going to let anyone try and change her decision and opinion on kiba. She would find out for herself if he was a jerk or not. But right now, she was more than happy to spend time with him. She felt happy and relaxed around him and no one's opinion was going to change that.

Meanwhile, kiba was walking slowly to the ramen shop. He had slight butterflies brewing in his stomach, but he was more excited than nervous. He was just going to be himself and see if she liked it; because after all, kiba thought he was a pretty decent guy and could measure up to Saskue any day. If she didn't like him, well, i guess that was his bad luck. He barley even knew her, so he wasn't going to be devastated if she decided that it wouldn't work out. But he did see something in Tuyara that set her apart from the other girls. She didn't have that annoying vibe about her, or an uncomfortable scent. He saw something in her that was different, something honest and true.

As he reached the ramen shop, Tuyara had just finished and was gathering her stuff together. Kiba could smell her, and her refreshing scent gave him a tiny smile. _Man, I could just breathe in that all day_, he said to himself. He placed his hands in his pockets and made his way over to Tuyara. He stood behind the ramen bar, leaning against it with a cheeky smile.

"Excuse me miss, but is there a pretty girl by the name of Tuyara that works here?" he said to her jokingly. She turned around and smiled at him, laughing inside from his purposely corny joke.

"Depends, who's asking?" she laughed.

"Her date for this evening." Replied kiba with a massive smile. She laughed and waved goodbye to her boss as she joined kiba out the front of the shop. They walked to a nearby park and sat at the bench, playing with akamaru.

"So..." kiba began "How was work?"

"Pretty Interesting actually. I was told you were a jerk." She laughed. Kiba frowned and clenched his fists a little.

"Who told you that?" he said, trying to suppress his anger.

"Naruto told me... but don't worry, so far I think you're a nice guy. You don't have to worry about me thinking you're some kind of moron just yet." She smiled.

Kiba decided to drop the subject before he started to yell and try to explain to her that he wasn't a jerk ._Naruto that stupid idiot..._ he thought to himself.

"And how long have you lived in Konoha?" he asked as he threw a stick for akamaru to chase.

"Only a year." She replied. "I originally come from the village hidden in the mist. But times got a bit hard there so my family and I moved here to the leaf village."

"Are you a ninja?" he asked as he patted akamaru.

"Used to be. I had the training, but I didn't have time to be fully committed because I needed to work to bring in money for my family."

"oh...do you miss it at all? I mean, it's pretty amazing to be a Genin and that's only the first part." Kiba said as he lied back on the grass and placed his hands behind his head. Tuyara lied back next to him and looked up at the beautiful clear sky.

"Yeah, I guess. But I have to do what I have to do and it doesn't worry me too much. When I've made enough money for my family to be fully supported, i might come back and train again." She replied, inhaling the sweet fresh air. Kibas eyes moved to where she was lying and stared at her. He was enjoying her company. He was relaxed when he was around her and felt like he had known her for years.

He turned his eyes back up to the sky, but noticed out of the corner of his right eye that she was looking at him. He gave a cheeky smile and continued to stare at the clouds.

"You wouldn't be checking me out, would you?" he grinned.

She gave a slight laugh and lifted herself up onto her elbow. "So what if i am?" she replied cheekily.

He smiled at her immediate honesty. Most other girls would start blushing and stuttering, and the smell of their nerves would be irritating his nose. But she did none of those, and was as confident as can be.

"Well, if you are checking me out, it means i would have to return the favour."

She smiled and looked at the Inuzuka. She was having a great time- she liked being around this boy.

"But then again, i bet you couldn't resist." He added. She smiled and rolled back onto her back, laughing at his cockiness. _This guy loves himself. I love it!_ She thought as he lifted himself up onto his elbow. When she stopped laughing, she looked at him, only to find he was looking at her and smiling.

"Checking me out?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"Maybe." He replied. "But it's only fair, right?"

They sat up and smiled at each other. For a moment, kiba was lost in her sparkling green eyes. They were full of so much happiness, so much truth. She was also lost in his eyes, taking in his piercing amber orbs which were just so full of energy and confidence.** (A/N: i hate the word orbs but i cant find another word for eyes lol.)**

"Has anyone ever told you that you have nice eyes?" she asked with a flirty smile on her face. She took the words straight out of kibas mouth, and he found himself thinking for something to say.

"Tss, only every babe in the village." he replied sarcastically. She laughed and gave him a slight punch in the arm. He grabbed the place where she punched and fell to the ground, jokingly rolling around in pain. She laughed at his fake groaning and picked up akamaru.

"Look at your master. He's acting like a little girl!" she laughed as she pointed towards kiba. He stopped his acting and looked at akamaru, slightly embarrassed that he saw his master acting like a little kid.

She released akamaru and threw a stick for him to go and fetch. She didn't notice kiba looking at her with a caring smile. He was actually starting to develop feelings for this girl, some that he had never experienced before. He only hoped that she felt the same way.

She turned to face kiba and finally noticed him looking at her.

"Stare much?" she joked as she moved closer. She was having an awesome time and didn't really want the date to end. She found herself looking into his amber eyes again, and smiled softly.

"What would you say if i wanted to do this again?" she asked as she brushed her wavy brown hair off her face.

Kiba smiled and looked back into her eyes. "I would say that i would love to."

She smiled and took in a breath of relief. For the first time ever, she had a feeling of butterflies in her stomach. _Since_ _when do i get slightly nervous around a boy? It's not like me at all!_ She thought to herself.

Kiba was to busy thinking about what he wanted to ask her to pick up on the scent of her nerves.

"And what would you say, if i asked to kiss you?" he said with a grin on his face.

"I would say that I would love to." She smiled cheekily.

Kiba leaned in closer to her, locking lips with the brunette beauty he was starting to develop feelings for. He loved the way she kissed; it just felt like it was meant to be.

She loved every minute of it to, because he was an amazing kisser! _Damn, i could do this forever! _She thought to herself as she continued to kiss the sexy Inuzuka.

When they finished she looked into his eyes and smiled. "Hah, not bad for a guy that loves himself!" she said teasingly as she kissed him again.

He pulled away and laughed at her joke. "hey, i don't love myself!" he said as he pulled her closer to him and wrestled her on the soft grass.

"Ok! Ok! You don't love yourself!" she said as she surrendered to him. He lied on top of her and smiled.

"That's what I wanted to here." He said as he kissed her again.

**So, what do you think? I might add more to it, but only if you readers want me to. Please tell me! R&R please**!


End file.
